


Ciri's Night with the Church

by bottombitch



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Internal Cumshots, Unwanted Orgasms, cock and ball worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Triss is in trouble, and Ciri is the only one who can help, but helping Triss will require more from Ciri than she could have anticipated. Anonymous commission.





	Ciri's Night with the Church

Triss Merigold had gotten herself into a dangerous predicament. In the captivity of Radovid's forces, she was scheduled to be burned at the stake in only a few days. Ciri, in a few dangerous predicaments herself, felt that she had no choice but try to help out her friend. If she had known ahead of time the price of having a kind heart, she might have changed her tune. After setting up a meeting with a priest of the Eternal Fire, Ciri pulled in all favours that she could to get her hands on a hefty bag of gold; she was intending to use the gold to purchase her friend's freedom. After all, everybody had their price, whether they were a religious acolyte or not.

She arrived at a small house sitting underneath a pub, accessible via a staircase found in an alley beside the building. All in all, it had been a lot of steps to go through for Triss' freedom, but if she managed to bribe the priest, then it would be worth it, she was sure. As she opened the door, it creaked. She glanced around the room. There was nobody inside. Stepping into the house, she closed the door behind her, and then moved towards a table sat in the middle of the single-roomed house. It wasn't much of a living space — just two chairs, and the table. Perfect for a less-than-moral bribe, she supposed. At least it wasn't in the rougher side of town.

The door she had come in through creaked open once again, and the same priest she had seen burning people alive only hours earlier stepped inside... alone. That was a good sign. If she managed to get some information out of him, then she might be able to just kill him and get Triss herself. Keeping a close eye on his movements, Ciri gave a small nod in his direction as he approached her. He then motioned to the table, and with another nod as her response, she took a seat, after which he took a seat across from her.

"Thank you for meeting with me," she told him, realising how hard it was to keep a calm tone in front of someone as terrible as he was. She hated all who used religion or faith as an excuse to hurt others, but for the time being she bit back any negative feelings. He nodded in response. "I know we didn't speak at length about what it is that I want, so let me say ahead of time that I am going to be asking a lot of you, but fear not, I haven't come empty-handed." The priest looked over Ciri's body in a way that offended her to the core, but she did her best to ignore it — he could look all he wanted. If she had her way, he wouldn't have eyes to look through five minutes from now.

"I have my sources, miss. I know what it is that you're after, and I have to say, I hope you're willing to put a lot on the table." He was open to bribing. That was good. Ciri nodded.

"To confirm, we're talking about the life — and freedom — of Triss Merigold, yes?" Ciri asked. She wasn't going to make any mistakes. Unless she had his explicit word that Triss would be free, the gold wouldn't be leaving her pocket.

"That's correct, though I would like to make clear just how much it is you're asking of me here. Radovid would have my head just for talking to you about this, never mind actually going through with it." Ciri nodded.

"Please don't assume I'm taking this lightly. I know how hard it must be for you to come here, and since we seem to be on the same page..." Ciri said, before reaching at her belt to grab the bag of gold coins. Dropping them onto the table, she glanced over at him. "This is how much I'm prepared to give you for her. Suffice it to say, there's enough there for you to leave and set up somewhere nicer, if you so desired."

The priest looked over the gold sat on the table. Ciri couldn't quite read his expression. He seemed to be somewhere between smug and offended. She raised an eyebrow as he moved to his feet. "Waste of my time..." he muttered. Ciri moved to her own feet, and reached over to grab his arm.

"Wait!" she protested, before letting go off him. "Wait. Is-Is there something wrong? Was the money not enough?" she asked, unable to comprehend how he could look at that much money and still want more.

"I'm not risking my life for gold. I already have enough gold to live a good life," he told her, turning to face her again.

She looked him in the eye, and raised an eyebrow. "Then... what else could... what else could you want?" The moment that the words had left her lips, she knew that she had asked a stupid question. What did all men want? Wordlessly, the priest reached down to undo his belt, and then dropped his pants, along with his underwear, exposing his cock and balls to Ciri while holding an unwavering gaze. Ciri looked away, thinking that if she stared at them for too long, she might vomit.

"If you expect me to believe that you're taking me seriously, you'll at least look at me," the priest told her. She didn't want to, but she had to. Triss' life was at stake. Moving her head back towards him, she looked him in the eye, not wanting to lower her glance in the slightest — she could smell his cock and balls from where she was, and she had no desire to get closer to them.

"You'll have to forgive me... I have no intention to help you with... that. There's a lot of gold there. I... I don't understand why—"

"Fuck the gold," the priest said, simply, and then reached over to grab her hand, before yanking it towards him. In her surprised state, Ciri couldn't respond until he had already forced her hand to make contact with his hardening cock, wrapping her fingers around the shaft before she could even so much as protest. She tried to pull her hand back, but his grip on her was hard, and he had no intention of letting go. "This is what I want from you. If you're not interested, you can grab your things and leave, but mark my words, Triss Merigold — heretic that she is — will die on that stake this afternoon. I'll see to it myself."

Ciri's eyes widened, and she stopped trying to pull her hand away, instead trying to process the words he had spoken. She had made things worse. If she hadn't come here at all, then she would have had a few days — perhaps a week — to figure out how to break Triss out of captivity. She could have done that. It would have been easy. Instead, she was stood here, with her hand wrapped around a stranger's nasty cock, and no other option but to do whatever the priest told her to, otherwise Triss would be killed in mere hours. Ciri knew she was talented, but she doubted that she would be able to set up and execute a prison break in the few hours she had before Triss was now set to die. She could still smell the man's cock and balls, disgusting even from three feet away. She had no other choice. She would have to do as he said.

Sinking down to her knees, she got her first proper look at what he was packing. Her hand — her precious hand — wrapped around his veiny shaft. His cock didn't actually look dirty, but she had no doubt that she could catch something by putting that thing in her mouth. It was a good thing that he only wanted her hand... right? He must have been able to hear her thoughts, because after his hand moved away from her wrist, it pressed to the back of her head, forcing her closer and closer to his hard cock. Ciri was in way over her head, but it was her own fault. Frustrated as she was that she had to do this at all, she didn't need to be told twice. Leaning over, she opened her mouth and neared the smelly cock, her tongue inching towards the tip.

And then it made contact, and it took all of the fortitude she had to not vomit. It tasted horrible, like a rotten meat mixed with milk that had been out of date for months. The first few seconds were the hardest, but after the first couple of licks to the head, once she got used to the taste, it wasn't too terrible. She still had to fight off the urge to vomit, but when she weighed her options, reminding herself that Triss' life was at stake, it seemed like it would be worth it. She knew enough about the way men worked to know that this was building to, and though she had no desire to take a load of cum in her mouth, better it go there than anywhere else.

As she took his cock further into her mouth, she continued fighting the urge to throw up. The smell of his musk grew more intense as she made her way down towards the base — the priest wasn't exactly gifted, but in this case that was probably even worse. She might not have been choking on the size of his cock, but the sheer intensity of the smell as she neared the base of his member was almost enough to make her pull away and just leave Triss to her fate. She could never actually do that, but pretending she had that power was a good way to make herself feel better about the situation she was in.

Trapped at the base, she did what she could to bring the priest to his orgasm quickly. She didn't have much experience having a cock in her mouth, but she knew that her tongue was the key to his pleasure. To that end, she wiggled it along the underside, and then pulled her head back slowly, as far as the priest would allow her to go, continuing to roll her tongue around his cock as she made her way back up his shaft. As she reached the tip, senses clouded by his thick musk, she pressed a sloppy kiss to it out of reflex, and then flicked her tongue across the underside.

Reaching down, the priest lifted his cock away from her mouth. She only realised that he had done this when she leaned forward a moment later to try to take him back into her mouth. Raising an eyebrow, she looked up at him, and was about to ask why he had moved his cock when the hand on the back of her head pushed her head forward... straight against the base of his cock. Her nose pressed into his ballsack, a rancid smell filling her nostrils.

"You better get to licking if you want that redheaded whore friend of yours to make it out of captivity alive," the priest told her. She opened her mouth to protest. There was no way in hell that she was going to put her mouth on those nasty balls of his. When she opened her mouth, though, he merely pressed her face against his sac tighter, forcing one of them into her mouth. Anger flowed through her, making her want to bite down onto the testicle in her mouth and pop it, but she knew that if she hurt him at all then all of his would have been for nothing. Instead, she sat there, seething, a gaze filled with daggers aimed up at him, as he washed his balls in her mouth.

By the time he pulled away, her saliva had been tainted with the sour taste of his musk. Smacking her lips, she found herself unable to get the taste out of her mouth, and she had to reach up and pull one of his pubes from her tongue, before flicking it away. "Are we finished?" Ciri managed, in a defeated tone, after a couple of moments of silence.

"Not a chance," the priest replied, offering her his hand. She took it, partially because she was curious what he was going for, and partially because she just wanted this to be over. Moving his hands to her hips, he bent her over the table, and then wasted no time before yanking down her pants and underwear. Her bare arse exposed to the world, she squirmed under his grip, her eyes widening as she looked back at him.

"You can't be serious," she told him, and it took every ounce of restraint in her body to not break out of his grasp and snap his neck. No, fuck that. He didn't deserve a death so quick. She fantasised about kicking the shit out of him before breaking his limbs one by one, and then taking a piss on his face.

"Quite serious, I'm afraid," he responded, before roughly plunging a finger into her previously-untouched quim. Ciri gasped, and grabbed onto the table's sides with her hands, trying desperately not to lash out. Things had escalated. She was now being assault, but there wasn't a thing she could do about it, for the sake of her friend. She hoped to the gods that Triss' safety would be worth it. Once she knew Triss was free and safe, she was definitely coming back to kill this man. As the scum pressed his cock against her opening, she grimaced. He pushed himself inside and her eyes widened. She immediately felt violated as his cock pierced her virginal twat, even more so that she had before.

Clenching her hand into a fist, she slammed it against the table beneath her, feeling it shake as she did. The priest reached a hand up and grabbed her hair, yanking her head backward. Ciri could only gasp, her cunt clenching tightly around him. "I... I swear," she managed, as he started to move, quickly building himself a rhythm of constant thrusting.

"You swear nothin'," the priest interrupted, keeping a hold of her hair, using it as leverage to fuck her harder. His hips slapped against hers each time he bottomed out within her. He had no intentions of easing up on her, she realised, and although the pain had subsided, she still wanted this to be over as soon as possible. She thought again about all the way she would eventually get revenge on him, but then something weird happened. She felt a spark run through her. She couldn't figure out what it was at first, but it ran up her spine and made her shiver. As the priest continued pounding away at her, it happened again. She was liking this. Perhaps not entirely, but a part of her liked what was happening. More than that, she was getting wet, and she could already feel her orgasm rising. As tears welled in her eyes, she begged silently for it to be over before she had to endure the torture of cumming to his cock.

But no matter how much she begged, no gods answered her prayers. Luck wasn't on her side. As the priest bottomed out inside her, the tip of his cock pressed up against the limits of her sopping-wet twat, her eyes rolled back, and she let out a cry of pleasure that she had been trying to deny existence. Her cunt contracted around him, and as his cock twitched, pumping her full of his hot, dirty cum, the throes of orgasm pulsed through her, shaking her to her very soul. No matter what happened from here, no matter where her life went, she had always been enough of a whore to cum to the cock of someone she was bribing. Tears weren't coming to her eyes anymore. She was exhausted — far too tired to cry.

As he pulled out, shaking his cock in her direction dismissively, little specks of cum flew from the tip of his cock to land on her bare ass. Fists clenched, she didn't move an inch. Vaguely watching him through her peripheral vision, she watched him pick up the gold, weigh it in his hand, and then head for the door. "Much as you hated that — or maybe loved it — I'm a man of my word. She'll be out before the day's over," he said, and after another moment of silence from Ciri, he left.

A couple of minutes later, she pulled her underwear and pants up, before taking a seat on one of the chairs and taking a moment to collect herself. As soon as Triss was free — the very moment she knew Triss was safe — she was going to gut that man like a goddamn fish.


End file.
